That Blind Man
by KuroKunDesu
Summary: Kiku masih menyalahkan dirinya atas insiden yang menimpa Arthur, membuat ia kehilangan penglihatannya [AsaKiku pairing, Warning inside]
1. Chapter 1

_Axis Power Hetalia_

__Himaruya Hidekazu__

_That Blind Man_

_"Kiku masih menyalahkan dirinya atas insiden yang menimpa Arthur, membuat ia kehilangan penglihatannya"_

_Rated : T_

_AsaKiku pairing_

_Warning :_

_OOT, typo(s), bahasa masih rendah, dan (sangat) sedikit bumbu dewasa_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy Reading!_

_"Selamat ulang tahun, sakuraku. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu.."_

-oOo-

_11 Februari 2017_

Seorang pria dengan kimono hijaunya menatap kosong taman didepannya. Semilir angin dengan lembutnya mengayunkan rambut pirang sang pria, menjadikan bunga-bunga sakura jatuh dan berhamburan disekitar beranda rumah. Ia menunggu-nya, sosok yang akan membuka pintu itu. Hanya ditemani secangkir teh hijau yang mulai dingin ditangannya, ia kembali menyeruput tetesan-tetesan hijau itu. Menikmati aroma khas teh hijau yang tak akan diberikan teh jenis lain selain ketenangan dan ingatan akan diri-nya. Perlahan menenangkan jiwanya di senja hari itu.

_Drap, drap, drap!_

_Ceklek!_

Derapan langkah dari kejahuan ia rasakan. Suara engsel pintu yang terbuka menambah kesenangannya sore hari itu. Ia akhirnya datang.. Pria itu segera menoleh kearah asal suara, dengan senyuman merekah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah lelaki beruntung yang bertemu dengannya.

"Hah.. Haah... hah.. A-Arthur-san... Maaf.. aku terlambat." ucap pria dengan baju kantor dan tataan rambut yang berantakan sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk. Pria bernama Arthur itu hanya tersenyum senang dengan kedatangan pria rambut hitam tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Kiku." ucapnya mengelus lembut kepala Kiku, mengakibatkan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Tak apa, kau pasti lelah. Segera ganti bajumu dan beristirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan mempersiapkan makan malam." Arthur meraba-raba sekitar, berusaha mencari letak teko berada. Kiku mengarahkan tangannya terhadap teko. "Ah.. Terima kasih, Kiku." ucap Arthur menyunggingkan senyum.

"Arthur, tolong izinkan aku untuk secangkir teh.." pinta Kiku.

"Kau tak usah memaksakan dirimu, Kiku.. Tapi baiklah, dengan senang hati.." Arthur tertawa kecil dan segera menuangkan teh pada kedua cangkir perlahan, mengisi untuk dirinya juga. Arthur menyodorkan secangkir teh untuk Kiku. Kiku menerimanya dan menyeruput teh itu, begitu juga Arthur. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati deru angin yang meniupkan dedaunan sakura dihadapan mereka.

"Kiku, apakah kali ini pohon sakuranya indah?" tanya Arthur memecah kesunyian. Kiku tertegun sejenak, kemudian meletakkan tehnya dan perlahan memeluk Arthur. Bulir-bulir air mata menghiasi pipi Kiku yang sekarang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Arthur. Arthur menyadari nafas Kiku yang tak seimbang, menyadari pria yang kini memeluknya tengah menangisinya. Arthur balik memeluk Kiku dan mengusap rambut Kiku lembut.

"Ya, sakuranya sangat indah, Arthur-san.." bisik Kiku dengan isak tertahan. Arthur memeluk Kiku lebih erat. Membiarkan pria itu menangis di pelukannya. "Sekali lagi.. Maafkan aku.. Karena aku, matamu.." Arthur melepas pelukannya dan meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Kiku, mengisyaratkannya untuk menghentikan perkataannya.

"Sstt.. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, Kiku.. Tolong berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.." bisiknya. Arthur mengusap air mata Kiku, kembali tersenyum lembut, masih dengan pandangan kosongnya. "Hei, aku telah menyiapkan makan malam hari ini. Aku yakin, kali ini pasti enak.. Selain itu, bukankah hari ini hari yang spesial?" Kiku memandang Arthur bingung. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Arthur tersenyum dan mengecup lembut kening Kiku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sakuraku.." Kiku baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tersipu malu. Tak dia sangka bahwa Arthur mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san." ucap Kiku lembut sambil balik mencium kening Arthur. Keduanya mengembangkan senyum manis.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau segera mengganti bajumu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya dan menunggumu di meja makan.." ucap Arthur berusaha berdiri yang dibantu oleh Kiku. Arthur berjalan membawa teko dan cangkir kearah dapur, "Kiku, aku bisa sendiri, gantilah bajumu." Arthur tersenyum lembut kemudian meninggalkan Kiku. Ia telah terbiasa dengan ini, dan melakukannya seakan netra hijau emerald-nya masih berfungsi seperti dahulu.

-oOo-

Arthur duduk dan menunggu. Kiku berjalan kearah ruang makan, mendapati Arthur dan meja penuh dengan dua porsi _Beef Steak_ diatasnya.

"Kiku, kau sudah datang? Duduklah!" senyum Arthur menyambut Kiku. Kiku segera duduk.

"_Beef __Steak?_" gumam Kiku.

"Ya, selamat ulang tahun, Kiku. Hari ini aku membuat _Beef Steak_ yang beberapa hari lalu kau bilang ingin makan. Walau tak seenak _Nikujaga_-mu, kuharap kau menyukainya." ucap Arthur kembali menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Tak pernah Kiku merasakan sesenang ini. Ia bersyukur memiliki Arthur yang menyayanginya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Athur-san. Apapun yang kau buat untukku, selalu berharga. _Itadakimasu.._" ucap Kiku sebelum akhirnya memotong dan memakan _Steak_-nya. "_Hontou ni oishi desu,_ Arthur-san." ucap Kiku tersenyum lembut, walau Arthur tak dapat melihatnya, ia dapat merasakan itu. Kasih sayang yang dipancarkan Kiku terhadapnya.

"Syukurlah.." jawab Arthur tak kalah senang. Kiku melanjutkan makannya. Sedang Arthur berusaha untuk memotong dagingnya. Melihat itu, Kiku langsung berhenti dan segera mendekati Arthur. Menyentuh kedua tangan Arthur dan memotong sepotong daging dengan benar.

"Maafkan aku yang kurang memperhatikanmu, Arthur-san. Biarkan aku menyuapimu." pinta Kiku sambil mendekap erat tubuh Arthur. Arthur tersipu malu.

"Tidak, Kiku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan saja makanmu" Arthur melepas genggaman Arthur dan melahap potongan daging itu. Ia kemudian kembali berusaha memotong potongan berikutnya. Tetapi Kiku kembali membantunya.

"Tidak, Kiku. Biarkan aku makan sendiri." pinta Arthur kembali. Kali ini dengan raut muka memohon. Kiku beranjak kembali ketempatnya. "Terima kasih." ucap Arthur kemudian memotong potongan selanjutnya. Kiku juga demikian, ia kemudian melahap potongan itu. Berhenti, dan kembali pergi ke tempat Arthur. Menyadari itu, Arthur menoleh kearah Kiku.

"Kik- Hmph!" Kiku menarik dagu Arthur, dan mencium bibirnya, menyalurkan potongan daging kepada mulut Arthur. Arthur terkejut dan menerima daging itu. Kiku segera melepas bibirnya sesaat setelah daging tersalurkan.

"Arthur-san. Biarkan aku menyuapimu." pinta Kiku lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih lembut. Muka Arthur memerah. Sekali lagi, Kiku kembali sukses membuat Arthur harus merasakan detakan jantung yang lebih cepat.

"Ki-Kiku bodoh! A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! Baiklah, jika kau memaksa, tapi jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi!" balas Arthur dengan malu.

"Hmm? Kau tak ingin dicium olehku lagi?" goda Kiku. Arthur terpojok. Ia menarik dagu Kiku dan segera menciumnya.

"Bu-Bukan begitu, bodoh!" ucap Arthur yang sekarang terpojok. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Kiku hanya terkekeh kecil. Kiku kembali memotong potongan daging.

"Arthur-san, aahh~" ucap Kiku mengarahkan potongan daging itu kemulut Arthur. Arthur menerimanya dan melahapnya.

"Kau membuatku malu.." gumam Arthur dengan rona merah di pipinya. Kiku hanya tersenyum senang.

"Aku menghargai dan menyukai usahamu itu, Arthur-san. Tapi, kuharap kau tak lagi berhubungan dengan Alfred-san. Aku melarangmu demi kebaikanmu. Aku tak ingin kau melakukan hal yang membuatmu terluka, Arthur-san. Dia adalah orang yang berbahaya. Kuharap ini yang terakhir kali untukmu bertemu dengannya. Kumohon." Arthur mencium tangan Arthur yang penuh balutan plester. Arthur terdiam dan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, membuat Kiku khawatir. Arthur memeluk Kiku erat.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir, Kiku. Maafkan aku." bisik Arthur. Kiku hanya balik memeluk Arthur.

"Berjanjilah untuk tak membuatku khawatir dan tidak berhubungan dengan Alfred-san lagi, Arthur-san." bisik Kiku serius. Arthur terdiam sejenak, Kiku melepas pelukannya, menatap Arthur, menunggu jawaban. Arthur menundukkan wajahnya. "Arthur-san, maukah kau berjanji untukku?"

"Aku berjanji, Kiku. Jika itu yang kau inginkan." jawab Arthur berusaha tersenyum. Kiku tahu, ini akan menjadi pilihan berat bagi Arthur, tapi ia tak ingin ambil resiko jika untuk kebaikan pria yang dicintainya.

Cukup menyakitkan bagi Arthur, untuk melepaskan sahabatnya dahulu. Walau ia cukup tahu, apa yang sebenarnya Alfred incar dari diri mereka berdua, dan cukup tahu, seberapa besar usaha Kiku untuk melindungi dirinya. Tapi ia hanya butuh satu hal untuk dilakukan olehnya, memenuhi janji Kiku serta mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san." bisik pria bernetra coklat itu, kemudian mencium Arthur dalam dekapannya.

...Arthur pun tahu, ia akan kembali memberikan segala hal yang dimilikinya, untuk Kiku, Honda Kiku yang benar-benar ia cinta.

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

_**RnR?**_

_#AuthorNoteCorner#_

_Kyah! Akhirnya bisa memulai projek pertama dari imajinasi yang udah lama ada ini tuh, sesuatu banget!_

_Tapi author harap para pembaca dapat menikmati cerita ini dengan baik.__Review para reader sekalian akan sangat dinanti author! ;)_

_Ayo hidupkan kembali fandom Hetalia, yeah! XD_

_"Karena review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author!" _SalamHeta!__

_Sekian dan terima kasih!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Axis Power Hetalia_

__Himaruya Hidekazu__

_That Blind Man_

_"Kiku masih menyalahkan dirinya atas insiden yang menimpa Arthur, membuat ia kehilangan penglihatannya"_

_Rated : T_

_AsaKiku pairing_

_Warning :_

_OOT, typo(s), bahasa masih rendah, dan (sangat) sedikit bumbu dewasa_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy __Reading!_

"Sudah jadi!" lantangku meletakkan dua piring _Beaf Steak _diatas meja makan.

"Whoa! Terima kasih telah membantuku, Alfred!" ucapnya dengan senyum manis itu, "Kuharap Kiku akan senang dengan ini.." lanjutnya sambil melepaskan apron dari tubuhnya. Aku menatapnya, _syukurlah jika ia menikmatinya.._

"Dia pasti senang dengan hadiahmu, Arthur.." ucapku sambil merebahkan diri di kursi tengah. Ia mengekorku dan ikut duduk disebelahku.

"Ya, kuharap. Kiku pernah berkata ingin makan itu.. Maka dari itu aku mencoba membuatnya.." ucapnya lagi.

"Oh.." jawabku singkat sambil menatap langit-langit rumah. _Lagi-lagi tentang Kiku.._ Kami terdiam sejenak dan suasana menjadi sunyi. Hanya suara dentangan jam yang sekarang terdengar. _Aku tak begitu menyukainya_, batinku menghela nafasku.

"Tapi aku takkan benar-benar membuatnya jika tidak dengan bantuanmu, Alfred!" ucapnya lagi-lagi dengan senyum polos itu. "Terima kasi banyak!" aku tersipu malu, ucapannya benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Aku memandangnya lama.

"Arthur.. Kau.. Benar-benar menyukainya ya.. Pria itu.." gumamku. Semburat merah segera menghiasi wajah Arthur. _Ah.. Bertanya apa sih, aku ini.. Tentu ia sangat menyukainya, kan?!_ Arthur mengangguk pelan.

"Aku.. Benar-benar mencintai Kiku.." jawabnya malu. Aku kembali menatapnya, kali ini dengan tatapan cemburu. Haha.. Aku memang tak punya hak untuk cemburu. Tapi aku tak dapat menahan itu.

"Kenapa.." gumamku, ia menoleh. "Kenapa.. Kenapa harus Kiku?" lanjutku menyentuh dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ke-Kenapa? Ka-Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu.. Ak-"

"Kenapa bukan aku! Kenapa harus dia?!" ucapku kembali. Aku menyentuh kepalanya, "Aku mencintaimu, Arthur.." bisikku kemudian menarik dagunya. Mulut kami bersentuhan, aku mencium Arthur. Ciuman tak berlangsung lama, Arthur segera mendorongku dan menjaga jarak dariku.

"..Maaf, Alfred.. Tapi aku tak bisa.." ucapnya menundukkan kepala. Aku memandangnya. _Bodohnya aku, padahal sudah pasti dia akan menolakku.. _

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf, Arthur.." ucapku tersenyum palsu dihadapannya, walau kutahu ia takkan dapat melihat itu. "Hahaha! Sudah, lupakan apa yang tadi kukatakan. Pokoknya, aku bersyukur bisa membantumu kali ini! Kalau kau butuh bantuan lagi, kau bisa mengubungiku kapan saja, kok! Kita kan teman, ya kan?!" _sakit, tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit.. Haha, bodohnya diriku.. Setidaknya, aku dapat tertawa dihadapannya, menutupi perasaan yang terluka ini._

"Maaf." ia memelukku erat. Hangat. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan kehangatan ini. "Aku rindu, Alfred. Aku ingin memandang wajahmu.. Sekali saja.." bisiknya kecil.

_Tes.._

_Tes tes.._

Eh? Air mata berlinang dari mataku. Perlahan mengalir melewati pipi dan berlabuh di baju kimono miliknya. _Oh, ayolah.. Jangan buat aku menangis.._

"Alfred, apa kau menangis?" bisiknya ditelingaku.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Arthur! Hero sepertiku takkan menangis semudah itu! Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Syukurlah jika kau sekarang bahagia. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Hahaha..." aku melepas pelukannnya dan diam-diam menyeka air mata bodohku ini. Raut muka Arthur terlihat khawatir. "Makanya.. Kuharap kau bisa memanggilku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, ya?" ucapku padanya. Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untuknya sekarang, tak lebih. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Alfred." ucapnya lembut. _Ya, hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untuknya.._

_"_Ah, ya, aku sudah harus kembali, aku ada janji betemu dengan Matthew. Nja~ Lain kali aku akan main lagi, ya!" pamitku beranjak. Ia ikut berdiri dan menemaniku sampai pintu rumah.

"Hati-hati, Alfred.." ucapnya sebelum kepergianku. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Aku pergi.." aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

"Alfred!" aku menoleh. "Terima kasih.. Karena sudah mencintaiku.." bisiknya lembut, suaranya benar-benar kecil, tapi aku mendengar itu. Aku mempercepat langkahku. _Kau benar-benar curang, Arthur.._

-oOo-

"Maaf, tapi kuharap ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kita bertemu." ucapnya. Kata-katanya seakan menusuk hatiku. Mochi yang kupegang terjatuh tanpa kusadari.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Arthur?!" aku takkan menerima itu.

"Kiku tidak ingin aku bertemu denganmu lagi.. Kali ini yang terakhir.. Maaf." ia segera menutup pintu. Aku berusaha menahannya, dan merebut tangannya.

"Arthur! Kenapa?!" aku tak kuasa menahan ini. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Apa yang pria itu pikirkan? Melarangku bertemu dengan sahabatku sendiri?!

"Maaf.. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskannya?" ucapnya dingin. Aku melepas genggamanku. Ia segera menutup dan mengunci pintu."Aku tak ingin membuat Kiku khawatir. Maka dari itu, kuharap kau mengerti." ucapnya. Aku masih terdiam didepan pintu, menatap pintu yang takkan terbuka untukku lagi. Bayangan yang lalu kembali tergambarkan. gambar kejadian yang benar-benar jelas aku ketahui, dan terekam lekat di pikiranku. Berujung penyesalan yang takkan ada akhirnya.

_(Flashback)_

_Braak!!_

Mobil yang menabrak pria malang tersebut kabur dengan cepat. Meninggalkan pria yang sekarang harus menahan sakit. Lajunya tak ia turunkan walau ia tahu tak akan ada polisi yang mengejar. Jalan yang ia lalui memang sepi. Memang sesuai rencananya, supaya tak banyak saksi yang melihat. Sang pelaku hanya menyeringai, dan keluar dari mobil tanpa ada tatapan kecurigaan. Rencana yang telah ia buat berjalan dengan sempurna.

_(Flashback off)_

"Maaf, Arthur.." ucapku kemudian pergi. Aku harap ia mendengar itu. Walau kutahu, seribu perkataan maaf pun takkan mampu membayar apa yang telah kuperbuat. Ini ganjaranku, dan aku harus menerima itu. Pria dengan rambut hitam melihatku dari kejauhan, berpapasan tepat disebelahku, menatap tajam diriku dengan sempurna. "Tolong jaga Arthur, Kiku.." hanya kata yang dapat kuucap.

"Terima kasih jika kau sudah mengerti. Kau tak perlu kembali lagi, Alfred." kata-katanya menusuk. Ia kembali berjalan. Begitupun diriku.

-oOo-

Aku menatap kosong jendela kafe. Tak ada yang kupikirkan sekarang. Hanya menatap bulir-bulir air hujan yang menetes dan menutupi pemandangan kota.

"Al.. Hei, apa kau mendengarku?"

"..."

"Al!" panggilnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Matthew. Ya, aku mendengarnya." ucapku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada Matthew.

"Al, kau masih memikirkan tentang Arthur?" tanya Matthew. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkinlah! Haha!" ucapku mencoba meyakinkan Matthew.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Tapi kau benar akan kembali besok, kan, ke Amerika." tanya Matthew memastikan.

"Iyalah! Urusan kantor juga sudah selesai, makanya aku kembali. Oh ya, aku juga kangen dengan _Pancake _buatanmu, Matthew! Kau harus membuatkannya yang banyak, ya, kalau kita sudah tiba nanti!" ucapku mengacak-acak rambut Matthew.

"Ya.." jawabnya singkat, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagian juga, mengapa kau juga malah mampir. Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu khawatir, Matthew.. Tiketnya kan, jadi sia-sia.." ucapku lagi.

"Tidak sia-sia, kok! Aku merin-"

_Ring! _

"Ah, maaf, Matthew, aku akan mengangkatnya. Aku menarik ponselku dan segera menjawab teleponnya. _Eh, Kiku?__!_

"Halo?" ucapku menjawab telepon.

"Alfred, Arthur ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh, ah, iya.." _kenapa, disaat seperti ini.._

"Tolong pergi ke rumah sakit."

_?!_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**RnR?**_

_#AuthorNoteCorner#_

_Yah.. akhirnya bisa apdet lagi, Author kembali!_

_Author harap pembaca sekalian dapat kembali menikmati cerita ini. Dan mungkin, setia untuk menunggu chapter ini selesai._

_Author akan berusaha agar dapat update kilat dan segera menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini!_

_Terima kasih telah berkenan membaca!_

_"Karena review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author!" _SalamHeta!__


	3. Chapter 3

_Axis Power Hetalia_

__Himaruya Hidekazu__

_That Blind Man_

_"Kiku masih menyalahkan dirinya atas insiden yang menimpa Arthur, membuat ia kehilangan penglihatannya"_

_Rated : T_

_AsaKiku pairing_

_Warning :_

_OOT, typo(s), bahasa masih rendah, dan (sangat) sedikit bumbu dewasa_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy Reading_

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. Berharap ia segera sadar. _Arthur.._ Tetesan air mata lagi-lagi menetes dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Bagaimana jika aku kehilangan dirimu? Aku tak dapat membayangkan hal itu. Hidup tanpamu, benar-benar akan menjadi hampa.

"Kiku-san?" suara dari seorang suster memanggil namaku. Aku menghapus air mataku dan menoleh, "Dokter ingin berbicara denganmu.."

* * *

"Nak Kiku, kuharap kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan, pasien Arthur. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatan mentalmu." dokter berbicara padaku. Aku hanya menunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Arthur-san, dokter? Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" mataku kembali berkaca-kaca. Mengharap kabar baik darinya.

"Keadaan pasien Arthur tak perlu di khawatirkan. Tapi.." dokter terhenti. _Tapi, apa?!_ "Berat untuk saya mengatakan ini. Nak Arthur terancam lumpuh total jenis _Paraplegia_, cedera yang dialaminya sampai pada syaraf motorik dibagian alat gerak kakinya." jelas dokter. Mataku membulat, mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"Dokter.. Apakah masih ada harapan untuk mengobatinya?" aku sontak mendobrak meja. "Pasti bisa, kan? Terapi atau semacamnya?" air mata perlahan mengaliri pipiku. Dokter hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Untuk lumpuh total tak memungkinkan akan sembuh dengan terapi. Kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat kecil. Alat gerak bantu juga tak dapat membantu. Syaraf milik pasien Arthur sudah mati, cideranya sangatlah parah. Kami tak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini." dokter menjelaskan dengan perasaan bersalah. Aku tak dapat menerima semua ini. Kenapa, kenapa bukan aku saja yang menerimanya, kenapa harus Arthur yang kusayangi. Jika saja, jika saja aku bisa pulang lebih awal malam itu. _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!_

-oOo-

"Ki..Ku.." suara serak yang sangat kukenal. Memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Usapan rambut dari orang yang sangat kusayangi. Aku terbangun, membuka mataku perlahan.

"Kiku.. Ini kau, _kan?_" ia tersenyum lembut dengan suaranya yang serak. Memanggil namaku dengan lembut kembali. Apa.. Aku bermimpi? Tak ada kata yang dapat kuucap selain kesyukuran. Aku segera memeluknya erat, menangis dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.. Syukurlah..." bisikku memanggil namanya, aku rindu.. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambutku.

"Maaf, aku telah mengkhwatirkanmu.."

"Tidak.. Arthur-san.. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf.. Kalau saja, kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat malam itu. Kau, tidak akan.. Hiks.." aku kembali mendekapnya erat, terisak akan sakit di dadaku ini.

"Kiku.. Boleh, aku bicara dengan Alfred?"

* * *

_Tuut.._

Aku mengakhiri panggilanku. Menghembuskan nafas panjang diantara lorong rumah sakit. Duduk dan berusaha menjernihkan pikiran yang amat berat di kepalaku. Apa yang telah terjadi benar-benar membuatku sedikit depresi. Salahku yang tak memperhatikannya, salahku yang tak menjaganya, salahku yang tak bisa melindunginya. Arthur..

_(flash back))_

"Sore itu, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan, duduk dibangku taman, menikmati secangkir teh, seseorang tiba-tiba membungkamku dari belakang, aku menggitnya dan mencoba kabur, lari tanpa arah. Kemudian aku tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh keras. Ia segera menangkapku dari belakang. Aku mencoba memberontak, ia memukul keras kakiku. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Aku berteriak minta tolong, tapi ia kembali membungkam mulutku. Ia menghantam kepalaku, setelah itu aku tak tahu selain derap langkahnya yang menjauh." jelas Arthur. "Ta-tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir, Kiku.. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang." Arthur kembali tersenyum.

"Arthur.. Maafkan aku.."

"Sudah kubilang, Kiku.. Itu bukan salahmu! Aku yang kurang berhati-hati.." ia mencoba menghiburku. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Arthur-san.. Kau masih mengingat janjimu, kan?" Arthur mengangguk pelan. "Lalu.. Mengapa, kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" aku menatapnya sedih. Ia hanya tertunduk.

"Ini hal penting, Kiku. Aku harus menyampaikannya." nadanya terlihat serius. Aku terdiam sebentar. Kemudian mengecup keningnya perlahan. Menghela nafas. Aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah, ini akan benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir kali."

"Ya, terima kasih, Kiku." ucapnya tersenyum dan menciumku.

_((flashback off))_

"Hal penting, kah?" gumamku. Ia menolak memberitahuku. Aku takkan memaksanya, tapi itu membuatku lebih mengkhawatirkannya. Aku mencoba untuk tak terlalu memikirkan itu. Mungkin sekaleng minuman akan mendinginkan pikirkan.

Aku berjalan menuju mesin minuman diujung lorong. Memasukkan sebuah koin dan membeli sekaleng_ matcha_ panas. Segera kuteguk minuman itu, cairan _matcha_ segera membasahi tenggorokanku, setidaknya itu membuatku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku menengok kearah jendela. Hujan turun deras, langit tertutupi sempurna dengan awan mendung.

"Kiku!" seseorang memanggilku dari kejauhan. Aku menoleh. Ia segera berlari mendekatiku, bajunya basah. Dengan wajah khawatirnya ia menyentuh pundakku. _Wajah yang kubenci.._ Aku menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, bodoh.." aku menatap dirinya benci. Ia terdiam membeku. Kemudian memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah bersalah. Kacamatanya basah. _Menyebalkan._"_Cih.._ Arthur-san sudah menunggumu. Pergi dan jangan coba-coba macam-macam dengannya, penjahat.." ucapku menatap tajam dirinya. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Kiku.."Alfred berbisik dan berbalik. Berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku meremas kalengku dan membuangnya, teringat lagi masa lalu yang benar-benar kubenci.

* * *

_**Alfred POV'S**_

Seseorang membuka pintu, sosok dengan rambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu.

"Aku kembali." ucapnya kemudian masuk kedalam. Aku menunduk, aku tak berani untuk menatapnya. Ia hanya menatapku sebentar kemudian berjalan mendekati Arthur.

"Selamat datang, kiku." Arthur tersenyum menyambutnya. Pria jepang itu hanya kembali tersenyum dan mencium kening Arthur.

"Apa perasaanmu baik-baik saja? Aku membawakanmu teh." Kiku mengambil sekaleng _matcha_ dari plastik yang dibawanya dan memberikannya pada Arthur. Arthur tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Kiku. Ya, aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Syukurlah." Kiku tersenyum kembali. Ia kemudian menoleh kearahku. Aku gugup. Ia menyodorkan plastik yang ia bawa padaku dan meletakkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. _Eh?_ "Aku akan menunggu diluar, Arthur-san.." ucapnya kemudian berbalik kearah pintu.

"Oh ya, terima kasih lagi, Kiku." jawab Arthur. Pria itu membuka pintu dan menghilang seiring pintu tertutup kembali. Aku masih terkejut dan memperhatikan plastik putih didepanku. "Ada apa, Alfred? Apa Kiku memberimu sesuatu?"

Aku memeriksa isi plastik itu, "Sebuah handuk, dan kopi panas.." aku terdiam. "Tapi.. Kenapa? Padahal ia membenciku?" aku tak percaya ini.

"Ia mungkin memang membencimu.. Tapi ia masih peduli dengan dirimu." Arthur tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepalaku. "Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti, Alfred?" aku mengangguk pelan. Menangis perlahan dan mendekap erat plastik putih. Ia bahkan masih bersikap baik seperti ini padaku.

"Arthur, aku akan kembali ke Amerika besok." ucapku memberitahu Arthur. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Ya. Dan kuharap kau ingat kata-kataku." Arthur berbisik, aku hanya mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku tak ingin Kiku mengkhawatirkanmu lebih jauh." aku menggenggam tangan Arthur erat. Berat rasanya untuk meninggalkannya. Ia perlahan menyentuh kepalaku dan menariknya. Kecupan hangat di dahi mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak berbuat salah pada mereka. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan semua ini..

Kebaikan keduanya benar-benar membuatku tersadar. Membuka mataku lebih lebar, bahwa yang telah kulakukan sebelumnya adalah hal yang amat salah. Tak ada yang kurasakan selain rasa sesal yang selalu menghantui, aku berdiri dan perlahan melepas genggamanku.

"Arthur, terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku, aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan apa yang kau pinta." ucapku tersenyum. Ia hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku berjalan menjauh dan meraih ganggang pintu. Berbalik dan menatap Arthur untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "_Bye, sweetheart.._"

_Ceklek.._

_Blam_

"_Haah.._" Aku menghela nafas panjang. Menoleh dan mendapati Kiku yang sedang bersandar dibalik dinding. Menatap diriku serius. Aku mencoba tersenyum kearahnya. Tapi ia hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku.. Akan kembali ke Amerika besok.." aku tersenyum, dia hanya melirikku dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dan.. Terima kasih, untuk semuanya, Kiku.. Permisi." bisikku kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Ini hukuman yang seharusnya kuperoleh untuk semua hal yang telah kulakukan. _Maaf, maaf, maaf._

**_Alfred POV'S end_**

* * *

Seminggu semenjak kejadian itu. Pelaku yang melukai Arthur juga belum membuahkan hasil apapun. Pihak kepolisian juga tidak menganggap hal ini serius. Itu membuatku kesal. Aku mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari rumah sakit. Keadaannya sudah membaik. Dokter telah mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Aku berjalan bersamanya, dia yang sekarang hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, Kiku.. Apa, musim semi sudah berakhir?" tanyanya ditengah perjalanan. Aku kembali dari pikiranku.

"Ah.. Ya, lebih tepatnya mulai masuk masa akhir.. Walau Sakura sudah tak lagi bersemi, tapi kau masih bisa melihat hamparan _Shibazakura_ yang indah, warna-warni _Tulip,_ dan birunya _Nemophila.._ Berapakalipun kau memandangnya, itu akan memanjakan matamu dan memancarkan ketenangan. Aroma musim semi yang hangat.." jelasku memandang pemandangan indah didepan kami. Arthur kembali mengembangkan senyum.

"Sudah lama.. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Kiku.." ia menghadapkan kepalanya keatas, memperlihatkan senyum manisnya itu. "Tapi tak semua yang kau katakan benar, Kiku.." aku menaikkkan sebelah alis. Ia segera menangkap tanganku dan mendekapnya didadanya. "Aku selalu merasakan keberadaan _sakura_ yang sangat indah disisiku.."

"Arthur-san.." aku memeluk dirinya erat. Tak akan kulepaskan lagi.. Takkan pernah. Ia kembali mendekapku dan mencium keningku lembut. "Jangan pernah tinggalkanku.."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu aku akan selalu ada disisimu.. _Sakura-_ku.." bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Pipiku bersemu merah. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Kiku.."

"Terima kasih.. Arthur-san.."

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di awal musim panas. Aku terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Membuka mata perlahan, dan mendapati Arthur yang masih tertidur disebelahku. Kupandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat, pandangan yang seharusnya ia sendiri yang memandang. Alis tebal miliknya tak pernah berubah sejak dahulu, masih sama dengan pesonanya sendiri. Aku suka itu. Aku menyentuh pipi gendutnya, _huft.. Manis._

"_Ng.._ Kiku?" ia menggumam. Aku tertawa kecil. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum. "_Good morning..._" ia kemudian menarik daguku dan menciumku. Aku membalas ciumannya, kemudian melepasnya.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_, Arthur-san. Kau mesum ya, sudah menciumku dipagi hari." ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Itu salahmu yang meletakkan tanganmu seperti itu, kau merangsangku, Kiku.." Arthur berbisik. Pipiku merona merah. Aku duduk dari tidurku.

"Arthur-san mesum.." ucapku dengan nada suara kecil, menahan malu.

"Hari ini juga, kerja?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Hari ini hari senin." aku berdiri dan menggendongnya menuju kursi roda.

"Kiku.. Tetap seperti ini, sebentar saja." aku terhenti. Ia tersenyum, menyentuh wajahku dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya. "Kau tahu, Kiku? Aku cukup bersyukur dengan semua ini." aku membulatkan mataku. _Apa maksudmu?_ "Karena kakiku, kau selalu ada disisiku, kau selalu menggendongku setiap pagi, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu lebih dekat, aku bisa merasakan nafasmu yang memberat. Dan aku bahagia, dengan mata ini, kau terhubung denganku, Kiku." ia menyentuh lembut pipiku. aku hanya bisa terdiam bahagia, mendekapnya lebih erat. "Tolong jangan menyalahkan diri lagi, ya? Aku tak pernah menyesali apapun." ia berbisik. Air mata bahagia menetes, tak ada kata yang mampu kuucap untuk semua ini.

Aku menurunkannya diatas kursi roda dan mendorongnya menuju kamar mandi. Kami selalu mandi bersama, aku menyiapkan makanan dan kami sarapan bersama.

"Arthur-san, aahh~" ucapku mengangkat sesendok _omurice._

"Jangan begitu, Kiku! Kau membuatku malu." dan ia masih sama, dengan sikap malu-malunya itu. Hubungan kami benar-benar dekat. Aku takkan pernah bosan untuk merawatnya. _Arthur-san yang kusayang._

"Aku akan pergi, Arthur-san.." ucapku menggenggam erat tangan milik Arthur. Ia tersenyum. Menarik daguku dan menciumku.

"Aku akan menunggumu." bisiknya. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku tersenyum. Dan perlahan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_RnR?_**

_#AuthorNoteCorner#_

_Dan akhirnya, kapter ketiga ke upload! :3_

_Terima kasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca fanfiksi saya._

_Semoga kalian terhibur!_

_Tinggalkan cinta jika anda suka! Dan juga review jika anda berkenan!_

_Sejujurnya, author merasa terlalu banyak lovey-dovey AsaKiku disitu.. Tapi Author harap kalian suka!^^ (Kalau dirasa trlalu banyak, kalian bisa menyampaikannya dan author akan mencoba untuk lebih baik lagi!)_

_"Karena review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author!" _SalamHeta__


End file.
